picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Germans
History Neo-German nation of Terra was at the head of military research. They developed innovations like the micro-super capacitor, neurological enhancements, and rail-guns. They were among the first to make the thrust into inter-solar travel. They were heavily competitive and often got in minor conflicts with other nations because of this. By 2130 they were declared a solar super power. With this, they made sudden advances towards outlying colonies and mining stations. They soon gained control over several asteroid belts, further increasing their power. Tensions increased with Briton and American forces. They imposed a blockade of German ships, forbidding them to enter their space, "Allied Space" it was called. Tensions rose more from that point. In 2230 they broke off all relations with the Allied forces. All countries were stressed to the breaking point. Several splinter factions were at each others throats. Finally in 2241 open conflict broke out. The most heavy combat was on and around Terra. Terrible weapons were used. Whole continents were glassed, and oceans boiled away. Forests burned for years as men lived and died in what was literally, hell on earth. In 2257 the Allies broke through to German outposts and decimated their resources. The war was lost for them. A year later, peace negotiations ended. It was agreed that all fleets would leave the Sol system and purge their navigation computers of all records of its location. Decades later Sol was just a memory. German advances since exile Since the purge of the Sol system, German technology has taken a complete turn around. Instead of focusing on industrial advances it focused on military research. Improvements to Plasma Fusion drives were made, reactor output increased, more powerful engines, more efficient weapons, different weapon systems and unmanned craft were all tried. Eventually fusion weapons were developed in place of the iconic rail-guns Non-Human species Recently a species known as the Ong'li, commonly referred to as the Ogus, have been integrated into the Empire. Their physiology is very different than that of humans. They have augmented armor, cybernetic implanets, and multiple sensory organ clusters. Their homeworld is a temprate forest. Lore says there used to be a race of hostile machines that populated the planet. They warred with the Ong'li for many centuries. Much of the Ong'li technology was derived from that of the machines. They developed a fabric-like armor stronger than most static armor that the Empire uses. They are being used for scouts and combat support. Picture wars Match types Blitzkrieg assaults Usually head on conflict against a defensive opponent. Normally fought using overwhelming force (Attack) Iron Defence Literally digging their heels in and taking on the brunt of an assault (Defend) Brown Death The use of Neo-german guided weapons to bombard a target prior to a frontal assault. Units list Ground Units ''' ''' Basic infantry Standard rifleman with a AG-3 Battle rifle. Field officer armed with a .48 caliber handgun Combat engineer with a SPMT Harbinger combat mech with assault cannon, harpoon, and shoulder machinegun Regious Armored Assault Mech Heavy support unmanned robotic assault mech. Armed with a 40mm autogun, a 109mm cannon, and a 70mm rocket pod Space Units Falcon Fighter Agile multi purpose fighter *Armor: Light *Weaponry: 2 missiles, twin autoguns *Strengths: Fast *Weaknesses: Weak armor Reaver bomber The Reaver is designed to be able to take down larger ships fast. *Armor: Light *Weaponry: 4 heavy missiles *Strengths: Stronger armor than the Falcon *Weaknesses: Slower and more vulnerable Mining ship Mining ship designed to gather resources. Also capable of doing salvage missions *Armor: Light *Weaponry: n/a Corvette The corvette is designed to provide AA support and preform as a modular weapons system *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: Varies *Strengths: Fast *Weaknesses: Relatively weak armor compared to the rest of the fleet Demious Frigate The Demious is a ship built for heavy ship to ship combat. It has a higher payload than most other ships of its size. It is mainly used for blockades and assaults *Armor: Heavy *Weaponry: 7 light railguns or fusion turrets, 1 heavy turret. Twin missile tubes in the bow *Strengths: Heavy armor and weponry *Weaknesses: Weak engine area and slow movement Kalt Cruiser The pride of the Navy. It is built for heavy combat. It packs a heavy punch and can take one as well *Armor: Heavy *Weaponry: 1 Mass Accelerator Railgun, 7 light turrets, 3 heavy turrets, mine and missile tubes *Strengths: Excellent firepower and armor *Weaknesses: Vulnerable at close range combat Carrier The mainstay of Air Force power. It is capable if holding 12 fighters in 4 squadrons and has a micro-factory to produce more *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: 9 AA batteries *Strengths: Fighter support *Weaknesses: Lighter armor and no long range weaponry Dreadnaught The heaviest assault ship in the fleet. It is covered in weapons and is often used as a base of operations. *Armor: Very heavy *Weaponry: 1 Super-heavy railgun, 12 light turrets, 4 heavy turrets, 3 lance batteries, 1 missile pod, 3 top silos for large missiles *Strengths: Super heavy armor and an on board shield generator. *Weaknesses: Slow and vulnerable at the engines Shipyard/Mining station Capable of building ships at a very fast rate. The lifeblood of the fleet. Alternately able to crack planets for mining. * Armor: Medium-Heavy *Weaponry: 4 AA batteries *Special: Ship Fabrication Replication Laser/Gravity Tethers and Mining Laser *Weakness: Slower than the rest of the fleet Missile station Used as defensive positions and listening posts *Armor: Very light *Weaponry: 6 missile tubes *Strengths: Can put many missiles out very fast *Weaknesses: Limited mobility Comm satellite Able to contact fleets at several thousand light year distances. Used as comm relays and to call reinforcements *Armor: Very light *Weaponry: n/a *Strengths: Extreme comm range *Weaknesses: No movement or weapons Rail-Gun platform Super long-range assault platform. Able to fire shells inter-planetary *Armor: Light *Weaponry: 1 Super-Heavy Sniper Rail-Gun *Strengths: Extreme weapon range *Weaknesses: Slow, limited movement, slow reload. Shield Generator Able to produce a bubble-like shield around many ships *Armor: Very light *Weaponry: None *Strengths: Large shield *Weaknesses: No weaponry, limited movement. Category:Army